The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Advances in general purpose microprocessors, graphics processors, networking, and related technologies have led to an increase in availability of multi-media contents via the Internet. Increasingly, web based applications include rich and sophisticated interactive 2D/3D graphics and images in their web pages. Typically, prior art browsers decode and blend images into the output display of web pages inline. As images become more sophisticated requiring more computing cycles to decode, inline decoding of images may become a performance issue for various applications.